Patience
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: Ryou is a stripper. Ryou is in love with Bakura. Yami is in love with Bakura. What does one little book have to do with this? Ratings will change. Reposted!


_**Patience By Raelyn Mage**_

**I write to you, with great patience and love, Bakura Yami, my koi. Memories of you and I have long since been hidden, shrouded by the fighting between us (due to your love of obtaining all the millennium items, your hate for myself, for whatever the reasons, and my father that I understand) You seem to have truly forgotten our love, Baku-love and I write this to remind you Atem.**

_PS I DON'T OWN YUGIOH_

"_I know that you wish to close this book before I began this account of the memories that I hold of you, but I beg you not to. Yes, that's right, I, the Pharaoh, beg you, Tomb Robber, not to close this book. In all actuality, I would not have dared to write out my true feelings for you had it not been for Yugi begging me to, after having discovered them. So I pray to Ra, that these accounts shall move your mental and emotional blocks and make you love me once more."_ Bakura read, in confusion.

"Bakura! What are you reading?" Ryou asked, noticing the crumpled package paper.

"Eh? Oh…it seems as if Atem…I mean, the Pharaoh…has sent me a…em…package."

"Oh? Can I see, then?"

Bakura blushed and looked at his hikari, "No…its…personal…"

Ryou nodded, silently. 'What in Ra does Bakura possibly have that's personal with the pharaoh? And since when did he start calling Yami anything other than some random insult, Yami, or the pharaoh? And how does he know Yami's first name?' Ryou's eyes filled with tears as the phone rang.

Ryou crossed the room to the telephone.

Ryou: Moshi moshi?

Malik: Hi, is the Snow Bunnie home?

Ryou: Shhh. Marika, you've gotta be careful what you say…'kura…I mean Bakura could have picked up the phone then I would have had to explain to him exactly what you meant by _that_.

Malik: (feigned innocence) Ryou, you mean that he still doesn't know? Please, Ra, tell me why not!

Ryou: Marika, please!!! I can't possibly explain this to him he'd like well…flip out.

Malik: I doubt that he would do anything to that extreme.

Ryou: Maybe you're right but still I can't do it. I'd be too embarrassed after telling him I know that I would.

Malik: (sigh) you're so hopeless. How is it that you can be a stripper and can dance and take it off for strangers but can't even tell you're yami that you're a stripper. Are you afraid that he'd ask you to strip for him? Huh, Ryou, is that it?

Ryou: actually I'd like him to ask me… (blush)

Malik: I see…so you are in love then?

Ryou: no, no 'course not.

Malik: you're a horrible liar.

Ryou: I'll meet you later Kay?

Malik: yes sir, Mr. Snow Bunnie…

Ryou: (giggle) stop it, Marika!

Malik: I must go you-know-who just came in!

Ryou: Yes! See ya, tonight!

End of phone call

"Hikari, who was that?" Bakura asked, with a note of jealousy in his voice.

This was something Ryou had not heard in a long time. It made him want to smile with satisfaction. In fact, Ryou thought briefly about saying that was his 'boyfriend' on the other end, but would not risk it.

"Malik."

"Why did you call him 'Marika'?"

"Uh, because it's a nick name."

"That's it?"

"Yup! Seto would murder me if it were more." Ryou shivered at the thought of an angry, violent Seto Kaiba.

Bakura laughed at Ryou's reaction, "I'm glad that its not anything else, my hikari." as he made his way in to the next room.

"Well, that was certainly weird. (Sigh) He called me 'my hikari'."

Ryou ran a long hot lemongrass bath. 'Tonight, I'll invite Bakura to the performance. I hope he'll enjoy it and accept me.'

Ryou dried off and went into Bakura's room; wearing the silk robe that Bakura had given him last Christmas.

"Uh, 'Kura?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Uh, I'd like you to come to my performance tonight."

"Performance?"

"Yes! It's terribly important to me that you come and see me."

"When and where, my hikari."

Ryou blushed at the name, "Uh, at 7 p.m. at Loki's lounge."

"7, Loki's lounge. Okay…"

"Great" Ryou left the room to dress.

_Loki's Lounge_

Ryou waltzed in feeling better than he'd ever felt in his life.

"Malik!"

"What are you so happy about?"

Syren looked up at them and smiled, "I do believe that Ryou told Bakura."

Ryou blushed badly, "I, uh, invited him here tonight."

Malik laughed, "And what's he gonna do when you two get home?"

"I don't know. I hope that he will accept the fact that I am; indeed, a stripper and that is how I support us."

"You support him?" Syren asked, applying Malik's make-up.

"Yeah. I mean, his basic skills are murder, robbery, violence…and his bad temper. There's no way that he'd be able to get a job and keep it with his temper…much less keep himself out of jail."

Syren laughed, "So you cook, clean, and strip? My, aren't we just the good little house wife?"

Ryou's blush deepened, "I am not a housewife."

Malik nodded, "Yes, Ryou, you are."

"You see you can't help yourself. When it comes to trying to impress Bakura, you're hopeless." Syren said, pulling on her female tux over her bikini styled underwear.

"Yeah, face it, Snow Bunnie, you're hopeless." Malik said as Ryou pulled on his six inch white pumps.

Ryou sighed. Atem just looked on, getting dressed.

Bakura moved through the crowd to find a front table. He spotted Marik, Seto, and Yugi.

"Hey." Marik shouted waving Bakura over.

Bakura took the empty seat next to Seto and asked, "Uh, what kinda club is this?"

Seto laughed. Yugi looked at Bakura and said, "A strip club, didn't you know?"

Bakura turned a bright shade of red, "Ryou works at a strip club? What does he do?"

Just as Yugi was going to answer Syren hit the stage.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO LOKI'S LOUNGE. I AM, OF COURSE, YOUR'S TRULY, LOKI. (Applause from the crowd) BUT WE'LL START OFF WITH THE HOUSE'S FAVORITE DUO, SNOW BUNNIE AND MARIKA!"

Syren held out one arm towards the right side of the stage as Ryou and Malik appeared.

**Didja like it? Well? Any ways I will be keeping up only with the stories that get reviews so R&R! And thanx to NeoBrad777 for his beta-ing...cause apparently I can not spell...--;**

On Thu, Mar 12, 2009 at 9:56 PM, Tiara Cruz reina_del_ wrote:

Here...make with the beta-ing...please....pretty please with a naked me on top?!? ~The creative genius formally known as...uh....yeah...never mind. --; _**Patience By Raelyn Mage**_ **I write to you, with great patience and love, Bakura Yami, my koi. Memories of you and I have long since been hidden, shrouded by the fighting between us (due to your love of obtaining all the millennium items, your hate for myself, for what ever the reasons, and my father that I understand ) You seem to have truly forgotten our love, Baku-love and I write this to remind you Atem.** _PS I DON'T OWN YUGIOH _ "_I know that you wish to close this book before I began this account of the memories that I hold of you, but I beg you not to. Yes, that's right, I, the Pharaoh, beg you, Tomb Robber, not to close this book. In all actuality, I would not have dared to write out my true feelings for you had it not been for Yugi begging me to, after having discovered them. So I pray to Ra, that these accounts shall move your mental and emotional blocks and make you love me once more."_ Bakura read, in confusion. "Bakura! What are you reading?" Ryou asked, noticing the crumpled package paper. "Eh? Oh…it seems as if Atem…I mean, the Pharaoh…has sent me a…em…package." "Oh? Can I see, then?" Bakura blushed and looked at his hikari, "No…its…personal…" Ryou nodded, silently. 'What in Ra does Bakura possibly have that's personal with the pharaoh? And since when did he start calling Yami anything other than some random insult, Yami, or the pharaoh? And how does he know Yami's first name?' Ryou's eyes filled with tears as the phone rang. Ryou crossed the room to the telephone. Ryou: Moshi moshi? Malik: Hi, is the Snow Bunnie home? Ryou: Shhh. Marika, you've gotta be careful what you say…'kura…I mean Bakura could have picked up the phone then I would have had to explain to him exactly what you meant by _that_. Malik: feigned innocence Ryou, you mean that he still doesn't know? Please, Ra, tell me why not! Ryou: Marika, please!!! I can't possibly explain this to him he'd like well…flip out. Malik: I doubt that he would do anything to that extreme. Ryou: Maybe you're right but still I can't do it. I'd be too embarrassed after telling him I know that I would. Malik: sigh you're so hopeless. How is it that you can be a stripper and can dance and take it off for strangers but can't even tell you're yami that you're a stripper. Are you afraid that he'd ask you to strip for him? Huh, Ryou, is that it? Ryou: actually I'd like him to ask me… blush Malik: I see…so you are in love then? Ryou: no, no 'course not. Malik: you're a horrible liar. Ryou: I'll meet you later Kay? Malik: yes sir, Mr. Snow Bunnie… Ryou: giggle stop it, Marika! Malik: I must go you-know-who just came in! Ryou: Yes! See ya, tonight! End of phone call " Hikari, who was that?" Bakura asked, with a note of jealousy in his voice. This was something Ryou had not heard in a long time. It made him want to smile with satisfaction. In fact, Ryou thought briefly about saying that was his 'boyfriend' on the other end, but would not risk it. " Malik." "Why did you call him 'Marika'?" "Uh, because it's a nick name." "That's it?" "Yup! Seto would murder me if it were more." Ryou shivered at the thought of an angry, violent Seto Kaiba. Bakura laughed at Ryou's reaction, "I'm glad that its not anything else, my hikari." as he made his way in to the next room. "Well, that was certainly weird. Sigh he called me 'my hikari'." Ryou ran a long hot lavender bath. 'Tonight, I'll invite Bakura to the performance. I hope he'll enjoy it and accept me." Ryou dried off and went into Bakura's room; wearing the silk robe that Bakura had given him last Christmas. "Uh, 'Kura?" "Yes, Hikari?" "Uh, I'd like you to come to my performance tonight." "Performance?" "Yes! It's terribly important to me that you come and see me." "When and where, my hikari." Ryou blushed at the name, "Uh, at 7 p.m. at Loki's lounge." "7, Loki's lounge. Okay…" "Great" Ryou left the room to dress. _Loki's Lounge_ Ryou waltzed in feeling better than he'd ever felt in his life. "Malik!" "What are you so happy about?" Syren looked up at them and smiled, "I do believe that Ryou either told Bakura or had" Ryou blushed badly, "I, uh, invited him here tonight." Malik laughed, "And what's he gonna do when you two get home?" "I don't know. I hope that he will accept the fact that I am indeed a stripper and that is how I support us." "You support him?" Syren asked, applying Malik's make-up. "Yeah. I mean, his basic skills are murder, robbery, violence…and his bad temper. There's no way that he'd be able to get a job and keep it with his temper…much less keep himself out of jail." Syren laughed, "So you cook, clean, and strip? My, aren't we just the good little house wife?" Ryou's blush deepened, " I am not a housewife." Malik nodded, "Yes, Ryou, you are." "You see you can't help yourself. When it come to trying to impress Bakura, you're hopeless." Syren said, pulling on her female tux over her bikini styled underwear. "Yeah, face it, Snow Bunnie, you're hopeless." Malik said as Ryou pulled on his six inch white pumps. Ryou sighed. Atem just looked on, getting dressed. Bakura moved through the crowd to find a front table. He spotted Marik, Seto, and Yugi. "Hey." Marik shouted waving Bakura over. Bakura took the empty seat next to Seto and asked, "Uh, what kinda club is this?" Seto laughed. Yugi looked at Bakura and said, "A strip club, didn't you know?" Bakura turned a bright shade of red, "Ryou works at a strip club? What does he do?" Just as Yugi was going to answer Syren hit the stage. "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTS TO LOKI'S LOUNGE. I AM, OF COURSE, YOUR'S TRULY, LOKI. APPLAUSE FROM THE CROWD BUT WE'LL START OFF WITH THE HOUSE'S FAVORITE DUO, SNOW BUNNIE AND MARIKA!" Syren held out one arm towards the right side of the stage as Ryou and Malik appeared.

**Didja like it? Well? Any ways I will be keeping up only with the stories that get reviews so R&R! And thanx to NeoBrad777 for his beta-ing...cause apparently I can not spell...--;**


End file.
